A printer which prints images using a decolorable toner that can be decolored and a non-decolorable toner that cannot be decolored is provided. Also, there is a printer which uses dedicated transparent toner and non-decolorable toner, and decorates an image formed with the non-decolorable toner with the transparent toner to make the image glossy.
There is a printer which effectively fixes the toner image formed with the non-decolorable toner on a sheet having unevenness by fixing the dedicated transparent toner under the toner image formed with the non-decolorable toner.